Sweltering Heat
by WritingForFunIsWhatIDo
Summary: Kendall Knight goes to John Restler Reform School for Boys, in the hope that he'll get some manners and finally grow up. James Diamond is here because of what he did on 24th April 2011. So what happens when these two misled teenagers find themselves in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, you're probably all going to be like: "how come you made a new story and didn't update your other one?!" but to be honest, I hated that story. I thought the writing was awful. So I went into a rut and had writer's block for a long time. I may update Foreign Love soon but I'm going to stick with this one for a while and see how it goes. This is a Kames because I totally ship them and have been reading fanfics for a long time now!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review this story! It will give me the confidence to write more and if I get twenty reviews I will update Foreign Love! I promise!**

**Anyways, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The car was hot and after six hours of driving, the air conditioning was just starting to blow hot air. Kendall looked out across the highway and saw palm trees, beautiful sandy beaches and not a glimpse of snow. That's what he was going to miss the most. Not his parents; his sister, Katie; not even his Golden Retriever, Ralphie (okay, he was going to miss him a little bit). Kendall grew up in the snow and was always delighted every December when the fresh new snowflakes fell onto his tongue and melted into his mouth. Kendall was sure that there would be no snow for him this December.

"You can talk to me, you know, I haven't exiled you, Kendall!" Mrs Knight said, exasperated.

"Well it feels like you have, Mom! You drive me away from Minnesota to L.A. to go to reform school." he retorted, angry that his mother tried to start a conversation even though he made an effort to give her the cold shoulder.

"You know why I'm sending you here, Kendall, so don't act like you're not in the wrong here." Kendall winced, knowing that she was going to try and bring up the incident.

"That doesn't mean you had to send me to reform school!"

"What did you expect me to do, Kendall?" she sighed, after having this conversation with him so many times, it still made her want to cry. "It was either reform school or prison and I hardly think you're father would approve of prison, do you?"

Whenever Mrs Knight brought up the "you're wouldn't approve card" it always made Kendall shut up. His father never approved of anything he did. Tattoos: "they're not professional", hockey: "you can't rely on that all your life", him being gay: "I don't want to see that in my house". Kendall was openly gay, he wasn't afraid to show it either and by his father disagreeing with it, made him more gay.

"Don't even talk to me about that bastard…" Kendall replied, under his breath.

"I heard that! What did you expect your father to say, Kendall? You can't just get arrested for the _third _time and think that you father will always be willing to bail you out!" Kendall said nothing in reply, knowing whatever he said, his mom would always take his father's side.

* * *

They drove on in silence, no-one wanting to say anything in the fear of starting an argument. They passed more beaches before they hit the freeway.

"How long until we get there?" Kendall asked, fanning himself. The was getting to him - he had never been to a place so…hot!

"Another half-hour." she replied, curtly. Still upset from their previous dispute.

"Yay! Another half-hour before my life ends." he replied, in a dead-pan voice.

Mrs Knight didn't reply; just gave him a look saying: "If you say another word, you are dead!" which sure enough shut him up.

They arrived at the gates of the school, they lifted automatically and let Mrs Knight drive through. The school courtyard was empty except from a few sergeants walking up and down surveying the school perimeter. Mrs Knight stopped the car outside the school doors and climbed out. Kendall didn't notice, he was just staring and trying his best to hear. _Why's it so…quiet _he thought to himself. He stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk pulling out his duffel bag. He walked to the big stone steps and stared up at them knowing that as soon as he entered, there was no going back. He looked back at his mother for reassurance, she just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Kendall pushed open the doors and walked into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! So you've probably forgotten about this story, and to be hyonest with you so did I! Only because for the past 7 months I've been thinking that my writing isn't good enough and none of the stuff I write should be uploaded onto FanFiction, but now, thanks to a helpful beta (trypophobica), she's been helping me improve my writing...yay!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I will probably be updating once a week but if I don't do this you have permission to slap me n_n**

* * *

Stepping into the reform school hallway was like stepping into a different world for Kendall.

Firstly, he never thought his rude, arrogant behaviour would land him in a reform school. (Sure, he had ticked off his parents, been suspended a few times - but he never thought it would lead to this!) Secondly, the place was so freaking clean.

At home - when he was there - his room was as dirty, if not dirtier,than a barn. No matter how many times his father would tell him to clean his room, or even use the impending threat of him getting kicked out, the room had still been filthy.

"Bastard..." Kendall muttered to himself. Any thought of his father just made him angry. He could never understand how his mother could even stand to sleep with the man!  
For Kendall, his father was just a bigot who thought that Kendall being gay was just a 'phase'.

"Who? Me?" someone quipped from the corner of the hallway. Kendall spun around, trying to see the person who thought that talking to him was okay.

In a dark corner of the hallway was a boy shorter than Kendall, with short brown hair and dark eyes who was smirking at him as if he knew exactly who Kendall was thinking about.

"Why would I be talking about you? I don't even know you," Kendall replied, ticked off that someone was talking to him on this dark day . "How about I give you a black eye? Maybe that'll give you something to talk about!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Somebody's touchy - - just so you know, that kinda attitude won't sit well with the teachers here." the unknown boy replies, still with that freaking annoying smirk!

"Why would I even care? I'm getting out of here as soon as I can." Kendall answered, nonchalantly. As far as he was concerned, homework and good behaviour were to be the only things on his mind while here.

"That 's not the first time I've heard that." The boy replied, chuckling.

"Well , this time, you better believe it." Kendall said, scowling.

"Whatever, dude. My name's Logan Mitchell, by the way. Seeing as you may or may not be staying here for a while - you still need a friend." Kendall doubted the last part, he didn't need anyone - except his dog - he was cool with just being alone, it was easier that way. But if someone was offering to be his friend, who would it harm to just say yes?

"My name's Kendall Knight, but don't get too used to seeing me around here! 'Cause like I said before -"

"You're not staying long, yeah, I know!" Logan said, cutting out Kendall. "So..." Logan continued. "How come you got dumped here?"

"Is it any of your business?" Kendall asked, already turning back into his original self.

"No, it isn't, but I know we don't get sent here for exemplary behaviour, we're 'nutcases'." Logan said, rolling his eyes sardonically.

"I can assure you, Logan," Kendall said his name witha sneer. "That I am not a 'nutcase'."

"So why are you here?" Logan replied, slyly.

"Still none of your business, dude!" Kendall exclaimed. What he did - or what he didn't do because it wasn't even his fault - was going to stay with him until death.

"No, but it'll be easier if you just tell everyone what you did." Logan told Kendall, trying his best to give him some advice.

"Nah, I'm good!" Kendall said in a tone that stated that the conversation was now over.

After standing in silence for five minutes, it started to become awkward, and Logan spoke up and said: "So tell me: why were you roaming the halls?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm kinda looking for the office..." Kendall started to trail off, not wanting to ask for his help - no fucking way was he gonna beg some maniac for some help!

"Well, I'm guessing you'll need my help." Logan said, before starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, stupidly.

"The office!" Logan called back, already far ahead.  
As they walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, Kendall wondered whether or not he had a made a friend on his first day of school. He continued to follow Logan while paying attention to the amount of turns and stairs they were taking to get to the office.

"Here we are!" Logan said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Kendall replied, grimacing. The finality of it all had just hit him, knowing that as soon as he stepped into the office and collected his uniform and his dorm key - that was it! He would be stuck there until his mother (or most likely his father) and the school, think it's okay for him to leave because right now he's a 'liability'.

"Yeah, I'm going to have love you but leave you, buddy. My free period is nearly up and I've got to meet someone for my Science project." Logan said, breaking Kendall's train of thought.

"Okay, Logan, see you around," Kendall replied, trying his hardest not to show that he was really scared of going into that office.

Kendall knocked on the door and waited anxiously for his fate. "Come in!" shouted a croaky voice.

Kendall turned the door knob and stepped into the dusty and cramped room. There was paperwork everywhere, stacked so high he was unable to find the holder of voice that called to him from outside.

"I'm over here!" the voice shouted again.

"Where?" Kendall asked, puzzled.

"By the painting of the school!" the voice exclaimed again.

On the other side of the tiny room, Kendall saw the painting of the school and started to walk towards it, hoping - and praying - that he didn't knock over any of the paperwork.

He was in a cold sweat by the time he had reached the painting and looked down to see a woman in her late sixties, hunched over a typewriter.

"So modern," Kendall thought to himself.

"Name?" she asked plainly.

"Excuse me?" Kendall answered, confused.

"Your name, son! I don't understand what's so confusing about it."

"My name is Kendall Knight, ma'am."

"Oh, Knight! The boy who -" Kendall scowled , silently begging her not to finish her sentence.

"Well, never mind! We're to help you get better and be ready to enter society as a better citizen." Kendall tried not to chuckle, it sounded like she was reciting from a book.

"My name is Mrs Carter," she continued. "I am the heart of this school! Without me the whole place would fall apart." she said with a giggle.

Kendall just nodded his head, not thinking her job was as important as she made it out to be. "So if you need any help: come straight to me... Unless it's about homework, then I can't help you with that - but anything else!"

"That's good to know, thank you." Kendall replied with a small smile.

"Anyways, here's your map of the school; your timetable; your dorm key - you'll see here that your dorm room is D12; you'll be sharing with three other boys - and, finally, your uniform and uniform instructions."

"Uniform instructions?" Kendall said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if you're uniform has not been ironed or styled in the correct fashion, you will be punished," Miss Carter replied with a sadistic smile. "Now off you go! We want you to be settled in as soon as possible!"

Kendall was quickly ushered out of the room and into the hallway. He then took out his map and walked down the hallway to his new home: D12.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friendos (^.^) this is kinda just a filler chapter because I wanted you to just meet James and get a feel of him but don't worry about it because there'll be more of him - and the other guys - in the next chapter. Not really sure about this chapter because I didn't get my beta to read over it soooo...urgh!**

**Anyways FFR = Follow Favourite Review (it really helps me out if you do) kbaii**

* * *

"Could D12 be any further away?" Kendall muttered to himself, after walking up the fifth flight of stairs - c'mon couldn't the school invest in a lift?!

And Kendall swore that if he had to be questioned by another teacher as to why he was roaming the halls during class hours and not wearing uniform, he was gonna bitch slap someone!

After climbing the steps, he stopped outside a corridor of doors on each side, to the right of him was D1 and to the left of him was D2.

He walked down the corridor, looking out for D12. Until he reached the end of the corridor and saw only D10 and D11.

"What the fuck? Where the heck is D12?" Kendall asked himself, now super annoyed after walking for twenty minutes trying to find a freaking dorm room.

Then in the corner of his eye, Kendall spotted a door in a little cove off of D11. He walked towards it and saw a flight of stairs going down. The sign on the door was an arrow pointing downwards and next to it in red, capitalised letters was: D12.

Kendall opened the door and started to walk down. As he walked down, he thought about why his room was placed so far from everybody else's.

As he reached the end of the stairs there was a black door - contrary to the others, which were sludge grey - and it had a knocker on it.

Kendall was now anxious, he didn't know whether or not one of his dormmates would be in there, and if they were: would he like them? Would they like him?

It wasn't like Kendall was a really unfriendly person - at his old school, everybody wanted to be friends with him - but like Logan said, the whole badass attitude wouldn't sit well here. So maybe now's the time to sort out his attitude?

He knocked the door using the knocker and then stood back, waiting for a response.

After waiting a few seconds, he heard a muffled reply of someone saying: "Come in!"

He opened the door and stepped inside the spacious room - which surprised him because he thought the rooms to be like prison cells - and saw a boy very much like Logan except for his tallness and hazel eyes.

"Oh, wow! This school finally took my suggestion into consideration and has finally got me room service!" the hazel-eyed boy said, smiling.

"Here, towel-boy, here's my dirty underwear," the boy said with a wink.

"First of all: I'm not your 'towel-boy'," Kendall said, brushing off the boy's underwear. "And two: I'm your new roommate; my name's Kendall Knight."

"Woah, Mr Restler was actually serious about us getting a new roommate?" the boy said, shock conveyed on his face.

"Nope, because if he wasn't," Kendall replied, slowing down his words, hoping that the arrogant douchebag of a boy would understand him if he did. "I wouldn't be here." Kendall continued, smiling condescendingly.

"Seriously, does it look like I wanna be in a hellhole like this?"

Douchebag-with-hazel-eyes laughed and said: "I'm guessing we have an Ignorant on our hands!"

"An 'Ignorant'?" Kendall asked, extremely confused.

"You do know what ignorant means, right?" the boy replied, mimicking Kendall by slowing down his words.

Kendall tried to act as if the boy's remark wasn't grating him and replied with a curt "Yes."

"So you're an Ignorant who's not a dumbass - surprising!" his roommate replied, stroking his chin mockingly.

"Are you going to tell me what an Ignorant is? Or are you going to make me beg?" Kendall questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I would love," the boy said in response with a lick of his lips. "To see you beg for me. I can just imagine you going 'James, oh, please, James'-"

"And that's never gonna happen!" Kendall said, cutting the boy off.

"But an Ignorant is a person who's still in denial about what they've done, thus feeling like they don't need to be here," they boy said with a teasing smile.

Was that how Kendall was feeling? Was he in denial? Just because he hasn't fully admitted yet to what he did, doesn't mean anything! Kendall didn't do it, so why does he have to own up to anything?

"My name's James," James said, interrupting Kendall's thoughts.

"I know," Kendall smirked.

"You told me your name before, dumbass," Kendall retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you pick up things real fast!" James replied, still using that sarcastic time which was starting to annoy him. "But, yes, my name is James Diamond." he continued, out stretching his hand.

Kendall shook it, feeling the calloused fingers of James.

"Guitar player," Kendall thought. "Definitely a guitar player."

"So now we've been properly introduced," James said, breaking Kendall's thoughts. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"You, too? No offence, dude, but I'd rather keep it to myself. What about you?"

"Like you said before: 'I'd rather keep it to myself'. What I did is in the past, and right now I'm just doing the time until I'm released from this place." James quipped, finally losing the sarcastic tone.

Kendall just nodded and smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. He hated it when anyone would bring up the subject of what he did and tried to make him talk about it. Because in all honesty, everything happened in a rush so fast, that he can only vaguely remember what happened. He then started to wonder if everyone felt like that when they looked back onto what they did? Surely no-one wants to remember a moment where they did something so out of the character, that they were misunderstood completely and called a criminal.

"Dude, you okay? You look a little pale." James questioned, wary of Kendall's health.

Then Kendall told one of the biggest lies ever since the incident: "Yeah, I'm fine."


End file.
